Red Ash: The Indelible Legend
Red Ash: The Indelible Legend (RED ASH 機鎧城カルカノンの魔女, roughly "Red Ash: The Witch of the Machine Armor Castle KalKanon" in Japan) is an upcoming video game in development by Comcept, based on a concept by Keiji Inafune, with its gameplay being heavily influenced by the Mega Man Legends series. Story As a result of the Robot World War, humanity is driven to the brink of extinction. Humanity has managed to persevere and survive, battling now feral robotic weapons at every turn in a world of nothing but wasteland and ruins. With the advent of lost technology, precious legacies of a forgotten era, they have managed to rebuild their society. A wealthy class has emerged, helping to expand these newly formed cities and settlements and living in opulence as a result. However, their livelihoods are supported by the brave fools who hunt the dangerous ruins and wastelands for Lost Technology. These people are known simply as Delvers. Danger looms over hundreds of thousands who make the city of Great Slope their home. The Mobile Citadel "KalKanon" is currently on a crash course with this city. At this rate, a major disaster is all but unavoidable. Gecko Company, one of the organizations central to Great Slope, has prepared a massive electromagnetic cannon christened "the Peacemaker" to combat this catastrophe. They announced their plan to destroy the massive Mobile Citadel before it reaches the settlement. Great Slope quickly switches from a city enveloped in panic, to one ready to sit back and enjoy the fireworks of the special, once-in-a-lifetime Burning Cannon Festival. However, not everyone welcomes this announcement; particularly the young owner of the Bones Company, Call C. Bones. All Delvers have heard the famous folktale that inside the belly of KalKanon rests the Legendary Legacy. "I think we should grab the treasure for ourselves, before those rich blowhards blow the whole dang place sky-high!" "We have about 14 hours left until KalKanon is within firing range of the Peacemaker." "Hop on over there, grab anything you can get your grubby little hands on, and hurry on back! Simple, huh?" "This is an official offer from the Bones Company. You got 3 minutes before we head out!" Of course, she sends the request for this crazy job to her favorite stooges: partners Beck and Tyger. Gameplay Red Ash is a 3D action adventure game with third person shooter elements. One of the main goals behind the project is to inject more modern design elements into the classic action adventure RPG formula. The main character, Beck, is tasked with infiltrating the interior of the Mobile Citadel KalKanon, exploring it's village, castle, and hidden dungeons. His goal is to stop KalKanon before the Peacemakers make piecemeal of the whole thing. The game is also planned to include a myriad of elements to set it apart from a typical RPG--specifically, bargaining between partners, interaction with NPCs, an almost mischievous sense of freedom, and dungeons built with elements of horror. Of course, a key part of the game will be delving into dungeons to earn money in order to have Call develop parts and upgrade Beck's abilities (in true action RPG fashion). See also *Red Ash: Magicicada External links *Red Ash homepage *Kickstarter page *Red Ash official English Twitter *Red Ash official Japanese Twitter Category:Red Ash